lego_marvel_superheroes_2_return_of_the_villainsfandomcom-20200213-history
Mission 4 - Attack Of Ock
CHARACTERS YOU PLAY AS Spider-Man Thor CUTSCENE CHARACTERS J Jonah Jameson Mary Jane Watson VILLAINS Octobot Doctor Octopus Mission 4 Cutscene Spider-Man is in the middle of dressing up in his apartment when Mary Jane Watson is about to leave. He says " Bye Mary Jane. " She says " Bye Peter! " and then she leaves. Spider-Man turns on the Daily Bugle channel and J Jonah Jameson is on it. Spider-Man saves the world from Galactus? That's probably fake! He says. Spider-Man says " Oh can he just not talk! " Thor runs in. " Oh Thor. " Spider-Man says. " Are you aware of a giant metal octopus guy right outside of your apartment? " Thor says. Spider-Man says " What? " Then, Doctor Octopus breaks through his apartment wall. Spider-Man puts on his mask and runs out of the apartment room with Thor. Mission 4 Now it shows you running from the front and Doctor Octopus running behind you so you have to run through the hallway and collect studs and stuff until you get to the end and then Spider-Man jumps out the window with Thor onto the back of a taxi. Doctor Octopus is there behind you chasing you and Spider-Man has to shoot his webs at Doc Ock the whole time until he falls into a building and you have to jump off of the taxi. He has 10 hearts but 1 is gone already so he has 9. he's knocked out sort of so you can hit him another time and he just has 8 hearts. He gets back up and screams octobots come! All these octobots come over building and crawl down. "This is a lot worse than I thought. " Spider-Man says. You have to kill at least 20 octobots. After that Doc Ock is about to get away. " Your not getting away from me. " Spider-Man says. He is about to climb over a building. Before he does you have to press B as Spider-Man to shoot a web. Keep tapping B until you pull him all the way down and he falls into the ground. This big rock is on Doc Ock and he loses another heart. Thor has to hit the rock off of him and either Spider-Man or Thor has to hit him so now he only has 6 hearts. " AHHHHAAAH! " Doc Ock screams. Next you have to web his tentacles to the ground by aiming at all 4 touching the ground and now he's stuck. Then, Thor has to throw his hammer right in the middle at him and he loses another heart and falls. You have to hit him again. Next he stands on 2 legs and a random guy in a car comes and hits Doc Ock. 2 of his arms fall off! Then he tries to get away with 2 tentacles but it doesn't work. He has 3 hearts now. He is laying there on the ground trying to get up. you just hit him 2 more times and he has 1 heart. As Spider-Man You have to web him all the way up by pressing B. Next, Thor does the last hit by hitting him with his hammers and the webs go flying off and it goes to the last cutscene. Last Cutscene Spider-Man says " Haha we did it! " Thor says " Yes now I will return to the Helicarrier. " Spider-Man says " Okay see you around Thor. " Then, Thor flies away and 2 cop cars drive to Doc Ock and Spider-Man web slings away and that's the end. Level Complete Freeplay Unlocked You Unlock: Spider-Man, Mary Jane Watson, Octobot, And Doctor Octopus However many studs you get in the level is how much you get. You get a gold brick for finishing the level. If you get that yellow bar all the way up you get another gold brick. If this becomes a real game the minikits could be wherever. It says continue and you have to press it. Another cutscene happens and it shows Spider-Man taking off his outfit in his apartment watching TV. "uh jeese that was a big fight " He says. Then, someone knocks on his door. He takes off his whole outfit and opens it. It doesn't show who it is but it shows a gun at Spider-Man's face and whoever it is says " you're coming with us " and the cutscene ends.